


You're Important To Me

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kind of feels, lots of fluff, love and hugs and mushy stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter's been having a ruff time at home, so it's up to Tony to help his precious boy.





	You're Important To Me

It was just like every other day. Tony was in his office, working on some new ideas for his and others' suits while drinking his coffee. That is, until he heard a knock on his window. Tony looked around to see Peter on the window outside in the pouring rain, staring at him patiently. 

Tony quickly went to the window and opened it up to let Peter in. Once he was in the office, he ripped his mask off to reveal a red-eyed, tear stained face, looking absolutely miserable. Just the look on his face broke Tony's heart. "Do you think I'm worthless, Mr. Stark?" was the first thing Peter said to Tony. 

This took Tony by surprise, "Why would you think that?" he gently asked while sitting down and gesturing Peter to do the same. 

Peter sat down and shook his head, "May and I got into a bit of a fight a little while ago, and I've been too afraid to come back home now." he said. 

Peter looked down at his hands while Tony was still staring at him, waiting for him to continue on with his story. 

He huffed and continued, "I was stupid. I was so caught up with my daily routine: going to school, making sure I get to decathlon on time and then patrolling, but of course I had to screw things up. I had a list made for me in the morning from May, telling me what she wanted me to do during the day. I read it but ended up forgetting about it like an idiot, and these were important instructions too. I had to be the one to make dinner tonight while also making sure the laundry and dishes were done before she got home, but I didn't. So when she came back home after a long day at work, nothing on the list was done." 

Peter was in tears once again, "S-She called me while I was patrolling, telling me to come back home, and that's when I remembered about the list. Once I got home, she s-started to yell at me, t-telling me all the stuff she told me to do that I never ended up doing. She said I-I was hopeless." he let out a sob

Tony got up and gave Peter a hand up as well and gave him a big, long hug, not saying a word and letting nothing but their breathing and the pouring rain from outside be heard. 

After a while, Tony said, "You know some people can lash out on others without meaning to if they've had a long, stressful day." he stated, "Though I'm not saying that's the right way to cope with the stress, it's not. I understand. My father was like that to me many times in my life, but you've got an advantage Pete: you have an amazing aunt who loves you no matter what." 

Once they broke off their hug, Tony looked at Peter with caring eyes. "You want some ice cream?" He asked Peter. He shyly looked at Tony and gave a little smile and nod. The two went over to the kitchen island and Tony opened up the freezer. "You want chocolate chunk, Stark Raving Hazelnuts, raspberry or neopolitan?" he asked. 

"Hazelnuts." Peter simply replied. Tony smiled. He loved that not only was he Peter's favourite Avenger, but also his favourite ice cream, it was cute to be honest. 

Once he scooped out some of the ice cream for the two of them, they sat together on the stools, eating their ice cream and talking about school, suit upgrades and new crimes that had been successfully stopped by the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. 

Although they had a fine time talking about their achievements while eating ice cream and later on, working in the lab for a bit, they couldn't keep ignoring the obvious topic at hand. "So have you told your aunt about where you are?" Tony asked Peter. 

Peter had suddenly gotten quiet and looked down again, "Um, no I-I haven't" he stammered while fidgeting with his strings on his MIT hoodie Tony had put on Peter over his suit to make him more comfortable.

Tony hummed, "I know you're not going to like this, believe me I won't either, but I really should call May about where you are, just so that she doesn't get any more worried, okay?" he asked Peter. He looked up at Tony with a hint of fear but still nodded. 

Tony left the lab for a little while to make the call, leaving Peter to work on his web shooter. Once he got back, he gave Peter a little smile, "Okay, I called her and she sounded pretty upset about how she acted around you but she's glad you're with me at least. I also let her know that you are going to stay the night here and you can just go back home in the morning. She's fine with that, it's okay." Tony said. 

Peter gave him a smile, "Thank you Mr. Stark." he said, "Hey um, do you think we can watch a movie or something?" he added shyly, "Just since, you know, I'll be staying here for a little longer now." 

Tony chuckled at how little Peter could appear at times, "Of course, what would you like to watch? Star Wars?" 

"Yes please." Peter replied. 

"Alright, you go get the movie started and bring a couple of blankets and I'll go make some popcorn." Tony said. Peter grinned and rushed to the living room. 

Once the two got everything set up, they started watching the movie. Peter's head on Tony's shoulder as Tony was playing with Peter's hair mindlessly. "Thanks for doing this for me." Peter said in the middle of watching the movie. 

Tony looked down at Peter and smiled, "Of course Petey-Pie, you're important to me and I just want you to be happy." he stated. 

Once it got later in the night, Tony could hear Peter snoring against him, and he decided now would be a good time to put him to bed. He turned off the TV and gently gathered Peter up in his arms, trying his best not to wake him, and put him in Peter's own bed that he had in the tower. 

Before Tony left, he leaned down and gave Peter a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, underoos." Once he was gone, nothing but the calming sound of the pouring rain could be heard throughout the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was a little bit personal. I've been struggling a bit with forgetting the important stuff at home and facing the consequences. Sometimes I can take things more personally than I should, so I need to remind myself that it's not the end of the world and I can fix it. It really helps to talk to others about how you feel at times, even if you feel like you don't want to. Anyways, thanks for listening to my Ted Talk lol. 
> 
> Come talk about Iron Dad stuff with me on Tumblr! (my username is thwip-thwip10)


End file.
